


Shawn & Noah: Calvin Klein

by BoySmutCentral



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Calvin Klein, Calvin Klein Photoshoot, Famous, Gay, Gay Noah Centineo, Gay Sex, Gay Shawn Mendes, Homosexuality, M/M, Porn With Plot, famous boys, mature - Freeform, noah centineo - Freeform, photoshoot, shawn mendes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoySmutCentral/pseuds/BoySmutCentral
Summary: Shawn and Noah's steamy time on the set of the Calvin Klein photoshoot and what comes next.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Noah Centineo
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I stand still, even though it seems like an invisible string is gravitating me towards him. I can't help it. Shawn Peter Raul Mendes is standing there in nothing but his underwear. Or as I'd like to call him, Shawn Fucking Mendes. Modeling for Calvin Klein. I just wish all these other people were gone and it was just the two of us. Alone. Together. Nothing would make me happier. I have to stand my ground. I can't let anyone here know that I have feelings for him, that I want to get down and dirty with him. I've had my eye on him for the longest time. So when I heard that the two of us were going to work together for Calvin Klein, I jumped at the chance. They're setting up the kitchen scene for one of Shawn's parts of the shoot. I notice Shawn's been playing with the sink sprayer. And he's a little... wet, if you catch my drift. His entire, buff and muscled body is wet. I stop myself, caching my breath no matter how much I wanna run over and plant my lips on his own. We are waiting on the setup to be complete. And they've gotta clean up the water that Shawn got all over the floor. I sigh before walking over to him.

"Hey, Shawn. How's it goin, dude?"

"Just fine. Playin' with the water a little.", he laughs before dousing me with the cold water.

He slowly puts a bit of pressure on the handle, pointing it up and I watch in amazement that's quickly turning to lust as water falls like a shower onto his hair, wetting it. He shakes it out as it happens.

"Alright, Shawn. We're gonna take a break. Get this water cleaned up.", the photographer says sincerely as he walks out.

"Alright. No prob.", he says calmly, smiling at me.

"Noah, I just can't believe we got to do this. Together. Well, you know not together. Separate photo shoots but we're campaigning for the same underwear ad. The best. Calvin Klein.", he smiles at me.

"I know. It's great, isn't it?", I ask.

I step over a small, wet puddle of water on the floor, before wrapping my arms around his waist and planting a soft, sweet kiss onto his lips. I slowly feel his hand let the sprayer fall to the floor before he puts his hands around my neck. I put my hands close to the waistband of his Calvins, before putting my hands inside them and rubbing his smooth ass.

"Mmmm, fuck Shawn. Am I making you feel good, baby? You like that? You like how good I can make you feel? Yeah?", I ask in a sensual, smooth voice.

"Mmmmm.", I hear him say when our lips get connected once more.

He pulls away with a smile on his face, catching his breath a bit.

"Noah. You have no idea how much I've wanted you, all this time. It's pretty obvious that you've wanted me all this time, too.", he winks at me.

"Shawn Peter Raul Mendes, you are just so beautiful. I can't describe how but you are. Words can't describe. I've wanted to tell you for so long but I didn't want it to get out to the public that I feel about you that way. You know?"

He just smiles at me wide, before I pick him up and carry him back to the bedroom. I lay him on the bed, and much to our surprise we are the only ones in the house. It's so quiet, you can hear a pin drop. We smirk at each other before I rip off his undies and he rips off mine. The beautiful fabric rip sound is music to both of our ears. I kiss Shawn again before pushing him back on the bed and getting on top of him.

"Oh, Shawn. I'm gonna make you feel so good. You're gonna love it, baby.", I say before planting sweet kisses down his chest and abs.

"Oh, Noah. Mmmm. Suck my cock."

I smile up at him, gently placing his almost hard cock into my mouth. I tastes as good as I imagined it would.

"Mmmmm, oh. Nooooooooah. Feels SO GOOD!", I hear Shawn scream out in pleasure as I continue sucking his member.

I suck on it for a little longer before stroking it faster and faster.

"Mmmm. Ooooh. I'm gonna cum, Noah."

"Uuuuuggggghhh!", I smile and laugh as I see several spurts of semen jet out of Shawn's cock.

"Damn, Shawn. That was- heh. That was awesome.", I say smiling as I begin to lick his cum off his abs and hold it in my mouth before allowing it leak into his mouth. We make out, sharing his wonderful tasting cum between us.


	2. Chapter 2

As Shawn and I get cleaned up from having our beautiful, romantic time together, a thought crosses my mind. Are we boyfriends now? I've always wanted to be with Shawn in a relationship. I just never thought about how it would go, as far as becoming a couple because I thought he was straight. Now I know he isn't, I feel a hell of a lot better. I can tell we are. A couple days later, I go onto Instagram and like all of Shawn's photoshoot pics that have been posted. My eyes widen, because the photos remind me of the sex that I had with him. That beautiful, muscular body. Damn, he's gorgeous. I leave a heart emoji in the comment section of them. I wish there was a way to give multiple likes on the same pic because that's just how much I love those pics. He's beautiful in his underwear. I'm at home in laying in my bed when I decide to look on Netflix for a movie to watch. I can't really find anything, I don't waste any more time after scrolling through for about five minutes.

"Man, there's really nothing on?", I sigh in a sad tone.

I hear a ding on my phone and see that I got a text message from Shawn. I smile as I read it.

Hey, babe. How's your day goin'? I miss you. 😘

Hey, sexy. I'm just fine. How are you?

I respond without thinking, then laugh a bit.

I'm fantastic. Wish you were here with me. Why don't you come over? 😉

On my way. 😘

As I'm headed over to Shawn's house in my vehicle, I can't stop smiling. I'm in a beautiful, loving relationship with the man of my dreams. Shawn Peter Raul Mendes. Damn. Before I know it, I'm in front of his door about to ring the bell when the door opens. I see that Shawn has a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, beautiful.", Shawn chuckles before smiling and wrapping his arms around me. He's hugging me then begins kissing my lips as he pulls me into the living room. He falls back onto the couch, and I hear the low speech of the whoever's talking on the tv. While I'm kissing him, I pull away a bit to find the remote and turn off the tv. This is time. My time. Between my boyfriend and me. I melt down on top of him. He's so soft, sweet and handsome.

"Mmm, baby. I can't get enough of you. You don't know just how wonderful you make me feel.", I say and he grins at me. I lean in, kissing him and it only makes him grin wider.

"Oh, yeah babe.", I smile having pulled away then begin unbuttoning his jeans. I pull them off, smiling down at his underwear. His Calvin Klein underwear.

"Oh, I'm gonna make love to you, Shawn baby.", I bite my bottom lip sensually as I stare at him.

"Oh, Noah. Babe. Please. Show me how much you love me.", Shawn says with a moan.

"Mm. Hang on, babe. First.", I slowly lean down, beginning to kiss his chest and abs down to the waistband of his underwear.

"Oh, babe. You know my spots so well. It feels so good. Ugh, fuck."

I finally begin to pull off Shawn's underwear before leaning down again and licking his elongated, hard member. I smile up at him, looking right into his eyes. I raise my hand up to his face, letting my finger brush against his lips before he opens his mouth and starts sucking on it. It feels so beautiful. He's sucking on my finger while I suck on his cock. There's nothing better.

Absolutely. Nothing. Better.

I don't want Shawn to cum yet. So after a while, I slowly pull off his cock.

"Mmm. No. Don't tease me, babe. I need it.", Shawn has a pleading look on his face. I smile at him.

"I know, I know. I wanna fuck you first.", I say raising up before lubing up his hole and lining up my cock with his entrance.

"Mmmm.", Shawn moans.

"You ready, baby?", I ask him as he shakes his head 'yes' quickly.

I slide slowly into Shawn's hole before going in and out in a steady rhythm.

"Mmmmmmm, mmmmmmmmm. Oh, yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Mm. Give it to me, Noah. Ugh.", Shawn tells me as I smile down at him and I speed up.

"Fuck, yeah. Oooh.", Shawn continues moaning as he strokes his cock up and down.

"Oh, Shawn. I'm gonna cum. Let's cum together.", I say as I lay down on the floor. Shawn gets up off the couch, doing the same beside me.

"Uuuuggggh. Fuck. I-I'm gonna cum, Shawn.", I say before blasting all of my white, milky cum all over Shawn's abs.

"Oh, yeah. That's so hot, babe.", Shawn tells me with a smile. I give him a big passionate kiss.

"It's your turn now., I say as I watch him stroke. I can tell he's about to from his cock being really stiffly erect, pre-cum is seeping out of his head.

"Fuck, Noah. Let me cum in your mouth!", Shawn yells.

I stick my tongue out, excited to catch the creamy goo onto it.

"Mm. I'm gonna CUM! AH!", Shawn says as one long, beautiful glob of cum spurts into my mouth from his cockhead.

I hold it in my mouth before kissing him. We both enjoy it through the kiss.

"I love you, Shawn.”

"I love you, Noah."


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the night at Shawn's house, the two of us are snuggling and cuddling together while watching a Netflix movie. It's "Alex Strangelove". We have had several sodas as the empty cans lay on the coffee table, along with a bowl of popcorn. The two of us smile as we begin to watch the credits begin to roll. Shawn grabs the remote, turning the volume down a bit.

"Aww. They were so cute together, Noah."

I smile as I hear Shawn say those words. He smiles at me. I can't get over his adorableness.

"We're so cute together, Shawn.", I say causing him to blush. I give him a kiss on the cheek, ruffling his hair. I get up off the couch, picking up the popcorn bowl while Shawn grabs the empty soda cans. We throw them away before I wipe my eyes.

"Damn. What a night, babe. What time is it? I ask as I wrap my arms around his neck pulling me to him. I laugh a bit.

"It's almost 10 on the dot.", Shawn tells me.

"Man, it's late. We need to get to bed.", I say.

"Allow me, sweetheart.", Shawn smiles.

He takes my hand, leading me up the stairs to his room. He hands me a set of his pjs as he puts on a second pair. We smile at each other and get into his bed. Kissing each other goodnight, he lays his head on my chest and we fall asleep.

A few hours later, I wake up. I can't seem to sleep. I look over at Shawn before sighing heavily. I hope he doesn't wake up. I get up and walk out of the bed room onto the balcony. I dial a number before pressing the call button.

"Hey, bro. How's it goin'? You doin' alright?", my friend asks.

"I'm fine, Warren. But, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?", he asks in a curious tone.

"Since the Calvin shoot, I've had sex with him. Twice. And I'm in love with him.", I say.

"W-what, Noah?", I hear the despair in his voice. It catches me off guard.

"Noah, you're not gay. You like women, I thought.", he says as his voice breaks.

"I-I know. I've wanted to tell you for so long. You're my best friend.", I tell him.

"Don't talk to me. Ever. Again!", Warren yells at me.

"Warren, w-!", I begin to say, but I'm too late.

Beep.

I grip my phone tightly in my hand, gritting my teeth. I begin pacing back and forth a bit.

"Ugh, Damn it!", I say as I turn around.

I see Shawn standing in the doorway, he's got a worried look on his face.

"Who's Warren, Noah? Don't tell me he's your boyfriend.", Shawn says, frustrated.

"No, he's my best friend. Just my best friend. I came out to him. I told him about having sex with you twice and that I'm love with you.", I smile.

A smile stretches across Shawn's face as I walk towards him. We go inside, and I close the door. I lock it. We begin kissing again so warm and gentle.

"Hey, Noah. I'm in love with you, too.", Shawn says and we head to his room and lay back down before eventually falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I rub my eyes as I open them, feeling the cold air in the room glide across my half-naked body. I sit up then turn and see Shawn sleeping so soundly in his bed next to me. My heart skips a beat and I smile pretty wide from hearing the beautiful sound of him sleeping. Now I sound like a stalker. I take a moment to really focus on him, taking in the beautiful and wonderful features of his face and what I can see of his body. I smile, putting my hand out to stroke his cheek. I shudder a bit at the warmth coming off his skin. Damn. He really is hot. Well, then again, he is still under the covers and he's probably sweating a little. The cold air in the room is now almost freezing, seeming as though the thermostat has a mind of its own. My body is slightly shivering more and more. I decide to get back under the covers, closer to my boyfriend and snuggling up with him. I smile again, feeling how warm he is. He stirs against my body and I do my best to hold back a moan.

"Mmm, Noah? Baby?", Shawn says opening his eyes and I smile at him.

"Yes, sweetie?", I give him a peck on the nose and he chuckles, scooting even closer to me. The sexual tension between us is slowly becoming fire and burning both of us into a sexual frenzy. I slowly begin making out with Shawn. It's quickly speeding up before it can't anymore. I kiss down his chest and abs, while also licking at the warm skin. I raise up in lust.

"Damn, baby. You don't know what you do to me.", I say fast as the words fly out my mouth before I have the chance to process them.

"Noah, where'd this filthy mouth of yours come from? I find it a huge turn-on.", Shawn smiles at me as I look down a little and blush.

I continue kissing his abdomen before getting to his treasure trail of hair leading down to his long, hard member.

"Mmm, suck my cock Noah.", Shawn exhales in lust, playing with my soft hair as I grab his member and place it into my mouth.

I begin slowly going back and forth, sucking him while his beautiful hands are in my hair. It feels amazing, so cute. I hear him and it causes me to speed up the sucking. As this happens, Shawn lets out a very high pitched gasp and I see his eyes roll a bit into the back of his head. I almost pull back when Shawn pushes my head back onto his member, I gag a good bit. Damn. He's in heaven, it seems. Before I know it, he's turning over to lay me down. We are about to 69 each other. Fuck. Me. Shawn. A chill runs over my body as he gets on top of me before lowering his mouth down around my member, while I see his member dangle in front of my face. The head brushes against my lips. Oh, yeah. It's dripping precum. Yum. We end up sucking each other for the next ten minutes in pure love. Both of us a crazy, moaning mess. He's changed me so much. Sex with him has opened up my mind to the idea that sex between two men is such a beautiful and amazing thing. I have no words to describe what is going on between myself and the man that I love. I hear his moans quicken and I feel a warm, sweet liquid erupt into my mouth from his cock. My body tightens and I eventually do the same.

"OOOOOOOHH, Damn! That's it, babe. Taste me!", I smile, seeing him raise up and turn around to face me.

He smiles at me, I can tell he's holding the liquid in his mouth. I slowly open my mouth and stick my tongue out before he opens his mouth a bit, allowing the liquid to fall onto it. I revel in the wonderful, creamy taste of Shawn. Shawn Mendes. My boyfriend. I can't believe it get to say that. I get to taste him. It's like the sweet, buttercream icing on top of a birthday cake. The taste of mine with his is just as sweet and I couldn't ask for anything more.

"Did you ever think you'd get to taste your own semen?", Shawn asks laughing.

"Us. Both of our creams. I've never tasted anything that's so good together. We're made for each other, Shawn.", I say with a smile.

He pulls me up off the bed, before gently pressing me up against the wall and kissing me gently again before heading downstairs. I smile before eventually following behind him.


End file.
